Eternal Spell
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: X is alone now that Zero has sealed himself up. How will he cope? X/Zero Read and Review.


At night is when it feels the worst. Knowing that one day the people I've fought for all these years will turn on me. It seems like it's coming soon. We'd beaten Sigma for what seemed like the last time finally. Zero...decided to seal himself...for reasons I don't really know. It hurt me when I had found out. It was like a giant scrape on my heart. Zero and I...we were fated. Fated to be with each other. I believe that and I'll still believe it even when I'm at my last breath. From allies to temporary enemies. To best friends to lovers... and everything in between. He completed me and I hope I completed him. I'd known him for almost all the years I've been online for. It's a shame that I've gone for so long that I don't even know how long I've gone. Lots of death has passed over the time. It's been hard to keep track. Zero had been gone for about one month. It felt like two years. Everything was empty for me. I even found myself going down there and talking to frozen Zero. Confessing my troubles to a block of ice storage that used to be Zero.

Many a nights I cried myself to sleep knowing that whatever time Zero woke up in I wouldn't be there. It depressed me. I found myself over thinking my simple life of stopping mavericks and trying to keep peace. It seemed like the peace I longed for would never come to fruition. Everyone looked at me for their problems. Accusing me of being in charge. Saying, "Oh Megaman X it's his fault. The reploids are the way that they are." The fools didn't know the trouble I'd been through just keeping them alive. Sure the old me would've just stressed over the stress of it all. But that wasn't me anymore. All my naivety had been taken from me over the years. All the things I've seen is enough to make me cringe at night. Now there was no one to share it with. Zero...was gone.

In a sense I felt like I should be gone as well. Zero was my life, my love and my confidence. Not saying that I can't survive without him... I mean look at me now. That's not to say I'm not a total wreck right now. What bothers me more is that he didn't even tell me he was being sealed up. When I found out I remember running the fastest I've ever run to the Maverick Hunters' HQ basement. I went down there to see the freezing be half done. It was killing me inside. When I saw it that it. I still shutter from the thought. My heart felt empty as I looked at him and he spoke to me. He said "The world is in your hands now X. I know you can do it." He said. I remember myself screaming and crying at this. Saying things like "I'll wait for you" and "Zero why?" but it was all for naught. It was too late to stop the process. It was then and only then that I'd felt true struggle and sadness. I remember all the other times I was stressed out Zero would have my back, scoop me up and tell me it was alright. Normally it would be. But now I had nothing. Without Zero my world felt cold and emotionless. This was only the first month.

There were times where I'd just do nothing and sit and remember all the things Zero and I did together. Sometimes I would forget to recharge my systems and purposely black out. "There was no point to keep going" That's what the back of my mind was always telling me. But the main part of my mind was telling me to still protect the humans. They needed me. Even though Sigma was gone there was still a new threat. These new cyber elf technologies were getting corrupt and turning maverick. As the Maverick hunters it's our sworn duty to stop them. Zero would want me to keep going. So I keep heading on my path I deemed right. That was all I could do.

Until it was about 15 years later. Things had gotten very, very worse. I put all my strength into battling these cyber elfs. More and more blood was shed. No matter how hard I tried everything was dying. Right in front of me. In those 15 years I had tried to forget Zero. Still my thoughts at the end of the day went to him. It was like I was in a trance. I fought and fought non-stop but nothing seemed to change. I felt like giving up. Nothing was safe from this war. Not the humans. Not the women, not the children. It was like some other worldly force came down and decided that when the new Century hit. So would death and destruction. I tried to stop it. People starting using cyber elfs more and more and it was harder to stop. The world leader continued screwing up everything shooting warheads back and forth. It helped nothing. Neo Arcadia was a complete battle field. Maverick HQ had started working with elfs to purify the other elfs but it didn't work. The dark elf just striked back harder. At this point it seemed like everything was falling apart. The end was near. I'd given up hope. Most of my friends had died. The genius' of the world died. There was no one on my side anymore. Except elfs, and my frozen lover. Which was no help at all. Then finally there was my breaking point. The elf wars.

All hell had broken loose. I didn't know what to do anymore. No matter how hard I tried I just ended up falling on my face. Part of me wanted to leave this all behind and hide in the forest for the rest of my life until someone dropped a nuclear bomb on it. I knew I couldn't. If I didn't fight for justice no one else would. I knew it. The world Zero would end up waking up to would be a corrupted one. That's why...I won't hesitate.

After countless battles and a horrible amount of death all over the world there was finally a way to stop mother elf. I would have to seal herself inside of my body and then be hidden away. I hadn't hesitated at this. I had no purpose for going on. If this sacrifice could stop all the deaths then I would do it. I'd been going on an empty shell ever since Zero was taken away from me. It was about time I faced fate. I would join all the people I've lost in the endless rest. I deserved it. Those were my thoughts as I merged with mother elf. I could feel her swallowing my very core. I felt at peace. For the first time in a long time. The years would pass for a long time until I woke up next.

When I had woken up I saw white all around me and a voice had spoken to me.

"X. The world needs you." I heard the voice say.

"How can I help..." I asked the voice. I then felt warmth around me. It was mother elf. I couldn't see her in the white space but I could feel her. She spoke once more.

"Zero, has returned...show him the right path..." She said drifting off. I reached out to grab her. It didn't work.

"How?!" I asked her scared for her to leave me.

"Use my physical form X. Go now..." She said still drifting off. I felt my body reforming. I couldn't feel the warmth that was mother elf anymore. But I had mentally thanked her as I felt her presence leave me. I felt my eyes open I was inside of a factory. I had seen someone who looked like Zero use his saber to protect a girl. He had the fire in his eyes as I remembered him. Though his form was different I could feel Zero's energy from where I was standing. Suddenly there was a big machine that appeared out of nowhere. Mother elf spoke to me.

"The sword inside of the lab. Hand it to Zero" She instructed. I felt myself float over and grabbed the hidden saber. I threw it Zero's way. I saw his face lit up in reassurance. I knew at that point that I couldn't be seen. I watched as Zero protected the girl and beat the machine and head out of the factory. I felt relief wash over me. Zero was alright. I got to see him again. Even though he had no idea of my existence yet...I got to watch over him. I thanked mother elf once more. I continued to help Zero spiritually through all his ordeals. Still he had no idea of my existence. But that was enough. Just helping him. Watching him sleep at night. I got satisfaction from it.  
I noticed that when I did he would say my name in his sleep. He hadn't forgotten about me. I felt warmth in my heart a warmth I hadn't felt in decades.

Eventually Zero found out about my existence and that the Copy X was fake. My physical form finally appeared in front of him. I felt myself tear up. Like this was the real reunion instead of the time when I had first become a cyber elf. We embraced. The first time I had touched Zero in years. It was emotional very emotional. I put all my longing and all those tears into that one hug. We were together again. I believe that there's a thread tieing Zero and I together.

Death can't break it. Our souls our intertwined. I'd be eternally under Zero's spell. The same spell I had been under when I had first met him. I do nothing but think of him no matter the struggle or the pain. Zero always there at the back of my mind. I'd claimed to be in love millions of times with Zero.

But now I knew, We were held together under Zero's eternal spell.

The end.

* * *

**I don't really have that much to say about this one. I was in a bad mood so I decided to just randomly start writing not knowing how it was going to turn out. Then this came out. I suppose it was because I heard the Cyber X elf theme today. That's probably why. Anywho hope ya liked it. More one shots are coming until I start another straight up story.**


End file.
